Maxium Ride: Chills
by JamieMWeaver
Summary: Max and fang's joined forces after the world was saved by them. Now that Max and Fang have their other half they ask Angel to make one for Iggy. my contain some graphic later on in the story


A new idea popped into my head and I've been thing of it in my head for a week now.

I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

The pain needs to stop soon before it kills me. The pain is in my upper back. I see people walk past me, and trarling behind them is a farbic that is white. Blood curtling cry dont help the pain stop, it just makes my stomic tighten. Every pert of my body hurt from the tempurling. All I remember is the pain starting and hasnt stop yet. Is this what life is Pain? Nothing but pain. If so then why am I here?

"Have they come in fully now?" A male voice says. I look around I see people in lab coats. Who the hell are these bakas?

"They are sir. A clean up crew will come by and do their job here." This time a females voice says. I keep searching for the people talking. All I see are people around me. None of them are paying attution to me.

I look down my body. My breast are bare, and the rest of my body. Who would know I had an rocken body. I feel something brush my butt. I trun to see what it is. Feathers White, black, blue, red, gray, and yellow multi colored ones. I look closer wings. I move my shoulders and the wings move with them. I look away from them and notice the people in the lab coats are staring at me. I tilt my head to the side woundering why?

A man with black long hair to his chin steps close to me. His brown eye's full of understanding and wounder. "So this is her? What is her name?" He leans in closer to me. His lips part slightly at a small gasp.

"Her name is Naru." The male voice from earlier said. I look to see a drity blonde guy say. His eye's scan over me. I felt the heat go to my checks. My hands curl in fist at all of them staring at me without any clothes on.

"Fang dont stare at her, and Dylan get her clothes." A small blonde girl comes into view. Her blue eye's have a sparkle in them of youth. "Dont worry Naru these guys are all taken." Her smile is so reasuring. I let my hand relax, I move it to her check. My nails brush against her skin. I hear her heartbeat quicken.

I open my lips, I feel pain as they spilt open. "Thank you so much for this." The tips of my fingers slightly rub her check bone. Her checks trun red. "What's you name?" I ask her. My head tilt slightly to the side.

"My name is Angel." She answers. Her smile was priceless. Then the dirty blond guy came into view-Dylan-he walks over to use. He hands me a white dress. I get up off of the table I was on. I slip the soft farbic over my calfs, thoughes, butt, somit, and breast. The straps tied around my neck so nothing touched my new wings. I look over at Angel to see she was at my shoulders. She steps infront of me, her hand out serch to me. I take her hand and she starts to walk. My bare feet hit the marbel floor with small thoudes. The wooden doors open by men with armer and wings. The three keep leading me down different hallways. I was so lost.

Stopping infront of huge metal doors. I look around Angel, Fang, and Dylan to see two graurdes on each side. Two of them open up the meatal doors. As the three of them walk ahead of me, I look up at the high ceiling. Then I look ahead to see a blond girl sitting on a thron, and tair on her head. Next to her is a smaller one.

I see the same girl come to the side of Fang. Twins. The two look the same but there different some how.

"Hello Naru. My Name is Max, this is my sister Maya. Then my flock." Her eye's full of understanding and power. So Dylan and Max are together, Fang and Maya are together. So why am I here? Then more people came in thourgh doors. A boy that is older but looks like Angel goes to her side. An tan skinned girl comes next to me. A tall blond guy, his eye's are covored by his hair comes to stand at the other side of me. "The boy you see is The Gassman known as Gazzy, the girl is Nudge, and the other boy is Iggy." Each name was said and the person who owned the name nodded at me but Iggy. I felt like he didnt like me very much.

Angel stepped away from Gazzy and came next to me. "Everybody this is Naru." She smiles. Then an image flashed before my eye's. It was a girl in the same dress as me and wings. Her hair was white with stripes in it, her eye's look like snow falling, and her skin pale as if sickly but she lookes healthy enough. I look around for her. It hit me the beautiful girl was me.

"Who would thought a dumbass like you was suppose to my other half." Iggy says, walking to sit in a hair. I watch as his figure move passed the others. What did he mean?

"Iggy be nice to her. She maybe older then you, but this is her first time out of the lab and completed." Angel yells at him. What did she mean by that. I walk over to Iggy, I put my hand on his check and move up. Brushing aside the hair I see two pale blue eye's staring staight ahead not eveing moving.

"Your blind, thats why she projected my image." Moving my hand so his eye's were covered again, my nails trail to where his side burns are soppuse to be, going to the back of his neck. My body moves closer to him, I hear his heartbeat quicken like Angel's did before but this time it made me want him. My lips were inches from his the need to connect was overwhelming.

The force he thorws me away from him. I fall onto my back, I feel pain go up my back. Looking up I see Iggy standing there. His face is serous. "What the hell did you just do? I was fine alone and then you come along... dont ever come near me again." with that he stroms out of the room. Another pain comes over me, it's worse then the pain in my back. I feel something wet fall and hit my leg. I move my hand to find where it ame from. My eye's are leaking, tears.

I look up to see Nudge apporuch me. Tears streaming in her eyes. Why is she tearing up? I move to my knees so I was off of my back. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I get a calming feeling from the simpale touch.

Finshed chapter one. That was three days work, mostly because I have school. Hope you atleast like it.


End file.
